Problem: The cash register at the ice cream store started the day with $\$120$. During the day, the store earned $\$56$ selling ice cream. The manager also paid for a delivery out of the cash register. At the end of the day, the cash register had $\$141$. How much did the delivery cost? $\$$
Answer: $\text{Not spent}$ $\text{Spent}$ ${?}$ $141$ $120+56$ If no deliveries were paid, the cash register would have $120+56=176$ dollars at the end of the day. $176-141=35$ The cost of the delivery was $\${35}$.